


Over the Rainbow

by ChimaeraKitten



Series: There's No Place Like It [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, cookies make the world go round, it's just that Diana looks at the world like an outsider sometimes, plus jason doesn't have any hangups concerning her, to be clear none of this is conversation Jason couldn't have with bruce, yes editing we do not die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimaeraKitten/pseuds/ChimaeraKitten
Summary: Superman and Wonder Woman come to visit. This is, unsurprisingly, the most important part of Jason's day, though not for the reason you'd think.set after the end of PNA.





	Over the Rainbow

Jason fidgeted and poked at the mask. “Why does it matter if I wear this? _They’re_ coming _here_.”

“It’s a good habit to get into.” Bruce said.

 _That_ sent a thrill through Jason, the idea that wearing a mask like this was going to be something he did all the time, even if it was a long way off. Though the idea of some distant vigilantism wasn’t nearly as exciting as _Superman_ and _Wonder Woman_ visiting.

“They’re coming for work.” Bruce said, as if he could read Jason’s mind. “They won’t have a lot of time to entertain you.”

Jason crossed his arms and huffed. “I _know_ , Bruce. I’m not a _baby_.”

“Dick was twelve when he met Clark. I don’t think he stopped begging to go flying for the entire visit.”

That was _wonderful_ blackmail material, Jason thought. Especially since _he_ would be able to control himself. “Well I already met him. I think I can handle it.”

“It’s different,” Bruce said in a warning tone, “with the suit. And you haven't met Diana.”

Jason rolled his eyes and mourned that Bruce couldn’t see it through the mask.

Light flashed in front of them. While Jason blinked the spots out of his eyes two voices cut in in the middle of a conversation.

“—is a _classic_.”

“I’m not disputing the quality, only saying I’ve yet to try it,” a woman’s voice replied.

“We’ll have to fix that soon—”

“Superman.” Bruce said.

“Bruce, tell her she needs to try cookie dough ice cream.”

As Jason’s vision came back the shapes of two people swam into focus. Both were tall, like, really tall. The woman— _Wonder Woman_ , in the armor and everything—was taller than the man by at least a couple inches, and she was _ripped_. The cut of her armor left little to the imagination, and judging by what Jason could see, what it covered was probably also ripped. After the muscles, the second thing Jason noticed was her hair, which was long and curly and reminded him of 80s TV shows.

Jason had met superman—well, Clark—before, but he hadn’t looked _particularly_ intimidating, despite the obvious height. Now was different. He wasn’t scary exactly, but his clothes had hid the the muscles before. Without his glasses, his eyes looked weird, like they were reflecting light somehow.

Jason gulped. It was possible that Bruce had been right about the suit making it different.

Wonder Woman approached first, kneeling down so she matched Jason’s height. “Hello Jason,” she said.

“Hi,” Jason squeaked. Sticking out his hand.

Instead of shaking it like Jason expected, she took it in both of hers and smiled warmly. “It’s lovely to finally meet the boy that had Bruce ducking monitor duty and leaving briefings early for months.”

“He would’ve been suspicious,” Bruce said.

Her warm smile took on a mischievous light. “I’m sure it was incredibly suspicious when you weren't always here at midnight.” She winked.

“I was suspicious anyway,” Jason said, more to Bruce than to Wonder Woman, “ever since Timothy was acting weird at that party.”

“Wait,” Bruce said, and the playful (or as playful as Bruce ever got) tone vanished. “When was this?”

Wonder Woman released Jason’s hand and stood, and Jason turned to Bruce. “That first party, remember? He said something about you being gone at weird times and that was before you were really gone at weird times.”

Superman looked at Bruce. “What are the chances a nine-year-old figured out your secret identity?”

Bruce rubbed his face. “Nonzero, apparently. I’ll have to check into this.”

Undeterred by Bruce’s muttering about secret-identity breaches, Superman offered Jason a hand to shake. “It’s been a while.”

Jason shook the hand and nodded. Was there a specific greeting one was supposed to use on Superman? Should he thank him for saving the world? Ask him why the bright colors? Bow? Wait, no, he probably should have bowed to Wonder Woman. She was a princess, after all.

Superman ruffled Jason’s hair and tapped the side of his mask gently. “Is Bruce’s paranoia contagious?”

Jason flushed. “He said it’d be good practice.”

Superman smiled. “Practice, huh?” he looked at Bruce. “You’ve been holding out on us.”

“He’s still in the early phases of his training and we have work to do, so if you don’t mind…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Superman said, winking at Jason. “Let's hear all about your disease guy.”

Bruce huffed. “Calling him a ‘disease guy’ downplays how dangerous he could be. He may have kept a vial for himself, and—”

Wonder Woman laid a hand on Bruce’s harm. “We know,” she said kindly, “and we know you wouldn’t have called us if it weren't serious.”

Bruce only nodded, but seemed to relax minutley. He started messing with the computer. “We know he sold his access codes to Dent by way of Willis Todd months ago, and then refused to provide them a second time when Todd refused to hand them over.” _And Two-face killed him_ , Jason thought. “What we don’t know is how he found the Variola or where he is now.”

Jason tuned them out after that. He didn’t mean to, but there were only so many times he could hear the details of the case or go over the same three theories before it got old.

“—and Jason was likely the only one who knew.” Bruce said.

Jason looked up at the sound of his name. “Knew what?”

“Where the codes were hidden,” Bruce said, but it sounded like _pay attention_.

Jason ducked his head. “Sorry.”

There was a hand on his shoulder and he looked up into the indly eyes of Wonder Woman. “Why don’t we take a break,” she said to Bruce as much as Jason, “I’m certain Alfred has cookies.”

“He does,” Bruce said, “but only because you always want them.”

Wonder Woman shared a look with Bruce and Superman that Jason couldn't read. “How about we fetch a snack while you show Clark those photos?”

So that's why she was so eager to get Jason out of the cave. There were only one set of photos for this case Bruce didn’t let Jason look at.

Wonder Woman led Jason out of the cave and sat him at the kitchen table while she raided Alfred’s cookie jars, occasionally exclaiming over her finds. “Oh, the peppermint pinwheel ones! He shouldn’t have!”

She made a strange picture, standing in the kitchen in full armor.

She poured two glasses of milk and took a seat across from Jason. “Have you had these yet? They’re my favorites.”

Jason took one. “Aren’t these Christmas cookies?”

She grinned and dunked hers in milk. “Only if you’re willing to wait all year for good cookies.”

Jason took a bite of his. It was good, but there was an ashy taste in his mouth that had nothing to do with the cookies. “You don’t have to pretend for me,” he said quietly.

“Come again?”

“I know Bruce just wanted me out of the cave so he could go over the photos of my fath—Willis. I'm fine if you want to go look at them instead of babysitting me.”

She set her second cookie down on the edge of the cookie plate. “That’s not why,” she said.

“But—”

She held up a finger. “Sure, it accomplished hat, but I wanted a chance to speak with you privately, get to know you.” A smile. “After all, Bruce is one of my best friends, and I spend a decent amount of time here.” Her expression softened. “And I wanted to ask what was bothering you.”

“I’m fine.” Jason said automatically.

She just waited, nibbling at er cookie.

Jason fidgeted. “I just—I don’t understand that guy.”

She looked confused. “Bruce?”

Jason laughed nervously. “No, not him. I _get_ him. I mean the codes guy.”

“Why?”

“I just—how could anyone _do_ that? It’s—It’s one thing to murder a person. Happens all the time in the Alley, but, risk releasing something like that on the world?” Jason had done some research into smallpox since that night, and it _was not_ pretty. “For just a bit of money? He worked there. He had to know what it could do, how many people it could kill.” Jason drummed his fingers on the table. “Two-face I get, he’s crazy. The others were already criminals. But this guy was a scientist, with a job and a degree. Why do it?”

Wonder Woman put her hand on Jason’s “I don’t have any easy answers,” she said, “but all people have the capacity for great evil, or as I believe in this case, great greed and negligence.”

Jason shrank back.

“ _—But_ ,” she continued, “each person has a capacity for great good and care as well. It is the _choice_ that is important, and it’s not the sort of choice a person makes just once.” She tapped the W on her chest. “If I heard a cry for help and didn’t do what I could, I’d be making the other choice, and my history wouldn't matter. Your father would say that people are always capable of change.”

It took Jason a second to realize she meant Bruce. “Thank you, Wonder Woman.”

“Call me Diana,” she said.

They talked until the rest of the cookies were gone. Diana told him a few Amazon legends, and in return Jaon told her about the superstitions from Crime Alley, to which she replied with embarrassing stories about Bruce. When she asked if he had any other worries, Jason only hesitated a bit.

“I want to change my name.” He told her.

She raised her eyebrows. “Oh?”

He fiddled with his cookie. “When Bruce adopted me, I kept ‘Todd’ since it was my mom’s name. But now I dunno. Since Willis—do you think she’d mind if I changed it?”

“I cannot speak for a woman I never knew,” she said, and Jason deflated a bit, “But there are other ways to honor her. Ways that aren’t painful for you. Besides, ‘Jason Wayne’ has a nice ring to it.”

Jason tried not to grin.

When they got down to the cave, Bruce was starting to look impatient. “How long does it take to eat cookies?”

“They deserve to be savored.” Diana said.

Bruce turned to show her something on the computers, and Jason sidled closer to Superman. One of the stories Diana told him came to mind, something about a girl who made herself miserable because she was too prideful to ask for something.

“Um,” Jason said, getting Superman’s attention, “Can you take me flying?”

Superman’s face split into a grin. Over by the computer, Bruce sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> the cookies: https://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/alton-brown/chocolate-peppermint-pinwheel-cookies-recipe2-1953696
> 
> Diana is taller than Clark because this is my AU and I Do What I Want. also some appearance hcs for clark are in here


End file.
